1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sensor assembly for a wellbore assembly, and in particular to sensors for monitoring conditions in one or more annulus spaces.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Wellhead housings can be located on a wellbore and used to support other wellbore components used in the wellbore. Casing hangers can be landed in the wellhead housing to support tubing that is located in the wellbore. An annulus can exist between various wellbore components, such as between wellhead housings and casing hangers, between various casing hangers, or between a riser and tubing located within the riser. It is desirable for the operator to be aware of conditions within the annulus such as the presence of fluid, specific types of fluid, pressure, temperature, or pH. Sensors used to monitor such conditions can undermine the integrity of wellbore components by, for example, requiring an aperture or window that can leak. It is desirable to monitor annulus conditions without undermining the integrity of the wellbore components.